Naruto's Sister The Ten Tailed Fox
by embermoonlight
Summary: A girl saves Naruto one day and she holds the 10 tailed fox the older sister of the 9  tails!  What happens to Naruto  when she trains him?  A massive crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me with a new story! I have no idea if you will like but I will need help. Since its my first Naruto story I have no idea if it will be authentic and good or not. This story is also a crossover but just mentions them.

I don't own Naruto or anything else that is a big corp.-embermoonlight

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demons Talking**

?POV

As I walked into Konoha's gates I put my hood over my face. I had made this cloak for times such as now, it covered my entire 10 year old body head to toe as well as my arms and with my hood up most of my face it had a strange zipper as well as a small chain(if you don't know by now its organization XIII's cloak) . It was night time so no one paid me any mind I was walking calmly down a street till I heard some shouting, get curious I ran to the source and was shocked at what I saw. A boy about my age with spiky blond hair sharp blue eyes and 3 strange birthmarks on each side of his face. What shocked me was that a group of angry drunk villagers surrounded him wielding broken bottles among other common objects hitting the boy and calling him demon brat and other things.

_That's it._ I thought to my self as I got out my chalkrams(is that spelled right? Its Axel's weapons) out.

"Hey you why don't you move along and leave him alone and nobody gets hurt." I said in a dangerous voice as I got closer to the villagers twirling the two red and white chalkrams in my hands.

Sadly for them they didn't listen. "Little girl why don't you go home and let us finish this demon off." one stupid villager said to me. That was it with a angry cry I charged at them and attacked them. I knew now who this boy was he is the jailer for the nine tailed fox. I knew this because I have the ten tailed fox not the ten tailed demon. Sad to say for them that made the boy my brother and no one and I mean no one hurts my family. The only good news those villagers had was that I didn't want to kill them.

"Who are you." the boy asked me very scared. I made my chalkrams disappear in a flash of darkness.

"I am a friend you may call me Jackie and I am hear to help you, whats your name?" I told him as I held out a gloved hand and helped him up.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage!" Naruto told me happily.

"Well Naruto I am going to help you become a very strong ninja would you like that?" I asked smiling under neath my hood.

"Wow you really mean it?" Naruto asked me and smiled again when I nodded back.

"But I have some conditions you must follow." I told him as I smirked I needed some things in the future to happen, yes I could see the future but more on my powers latter.

"Aww, what are they?" Naruto whined, making a face.

"One I will be living with you, two you never tell anyone about me and your training or better yet nothing about me, and three you must not use your training until you have become a genin." I told him as we both walked out of the ally.

"Darn I wanted to show off to Sasuke." Naruto sulked to me. After a long talk Naruto agreed, and I planed to make him into a excellent ninja. After I got to his apartment I was appalled by the state of the place.

"Naruto why do you live here?" I asked him softly trying to control my anger as we walked into his apartment which was in a worse state I didn't think it could get any worse.

"They wont let me live any where else." Naruto said to me sadly.

"I want you to tell me how they treat you, is it always like this?" I asked him hoping he would say no but knew I was right. Sadly, I was correct I was disgusted with the villagers but knew it wasn't there fault they were blinded by grief and anger. In return I told him about how my village treated me and how I was a traveler and also about what he had inside him and how it wasn't him and who his parents were.

"So the forth hokage is my dad?" Naruto asked me in shock.

"Yes he is, the reason they probably didn't tell you was that your father made many enemies and would come after you if they knew about you." I said we had been talking for a while and I knew we should go to bed soon.

"Uh one more question, how do you know I have the nine tails sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked me yawning.

"Well I have the ten tailed fox which is the older sister of yours. Now get some sleep I am going to train you after school tomorrow." I told him and made sure to clean this place up and give him the childhood he deserved.

Yay, new story! Tell me what you think!-embermoonlight.


	2. Chapter 2 The Team

Yay1 Chapter 2!

I don't own Naruto or anything else that is a big corp.-embermoonlight

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon Talking**

–-

(2 years later)

Naruto POV

I walked into the academy for the last time. I was going to meet my genin team. I stole the Forbidden scroll and learned the Shadow clone because I failed the test and Mizuki told me it was the only way to pass. Of course it was all an act and I already knew how to make Shadow clones from the Forbidden scroll. Now I can show my true strength.

"Hey Naruto why are you here you failed." Kiba said to me as I sat down next to Sasuke who just glared at me.

"I did pass I have the headband to prove it!" I shouted proudly using the loud mouth blond act for the last time. Jackie had trained me so hard that she said I was high Jonin to low kage.

(Time skip to when Irkua comes in everything that happened in the manga is the same)

"OK class calm down the teams are as follows Team 1."Iruka began as he stood at the front of the classroom.

"Now Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno your Jonin will be Kakashi Hatake." Irkua said and continued on call out the rest of the teams. When Sakura heard she would be with Sasuke she jumped for joy but groaned when she heard I would be also on the team.

_Great just great a fan girl and an avenger._ I thought to myself quietly and sighed. _Even worse Kakashi is our Jonin the student of my father hmm wonder what would happen if I used the Rasengan on him Also that means he's going to be very late._ I smirked and made a mental note to spend tonight training and to leave a note for Jackie not to worry. I went to my apartment for lunch and saw Jackie cooking lunch she wore her cloak again with the hood up.

"Hi Naruto who's going to be on your team?" Jackie asked me as she set in front of my my favorite food Ramen.

"Sasuke, Sakura and our Jonin will be Kakashi." I told her as I ate my noodles.

"Kakashi huh he's going to give you a test tomorrow on teamwork." Jackie told me and I nodded I knew she could see the future so I believed her.

"Well, I'm going to train tonight and wont be back till tomorrow after noon. So after the test which means I'm going to have to work together when will you make yourself known to everyone else?" I asked her as I finished my noodles and got my train supplies ready in my backpack.

"Hmm, well we will talk about it after you test." Jackie told me as she cleaned up my food.

"Bye Jackie." I called back to her as I headed back to the academy.

"Bye Naruto good luck." I heard her call after me.

(At the academy an hour later)

"Whats taking him so long?" I yelled now angry.

"Naruto I'm sure there's a reason why cant you be more like Sasuke?" Sakura told me as she looked at Sasuke who just hn'ed at her.

"Well lets see how he likes this." I said as I took a eraser and put it on the frame of the door so when Kakashi walks in he'll be covered in chalk dust.

"I don't think Kakashi's going to fall for that." Sakura told me.

"Oh just you wait." I told her and just 5 minutes latter Kakashi came in and the eraser fell on him caking his hair in chalk dust.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Sakura said nervously.

"My first impression of you is I hate you meet me on the roof." Kakashi said and disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke groaned. On the roof we saw Kakashi reading a little orange book.

"OK were going to introduce ourselves say you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi said not look up from his book.

"Why don't you do first?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and a lot of dislikes, I have a few goals, I've got lots hobbies. Now you pinkie." Kakashi said putting his book away.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm thirteen years old. My hobbies include shopping, gardening, and hanging out with friends. I like Sasuke." The girl shot him a longing glance with the boy promptly ignored. I hate Ino and Naruto!" Sakura glared at the other boy beside her.

"Now you Sasuke." Kakashi said while giving a sigh.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a lot of hobbies I don't really have anything that I like, in fact, I hate a lot of things, my goal no my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said a little darkly on the end.

"Finally you blondie." Kakashi said with another sigh, cant say I blame him what with the team he has so far.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks, and meeting new people. I like ramen, I hate Sasuke and those who would hurt Jackie,my dream is to become hokage so that people will respect me." I yelled.

"Now that introductions are over, let me tell you about your test."

"Test?" His team asked in unison.

"Sensei, we're already ninja. I thought we were done with tests." I asked still keeping the dumb blond act up.

"Yes, you see we Jonin have our own test and if you don't pass your going straight back to the academy." Kakashi said his only eye curving into a upside down u. In fact his eye was the only thing we saw on his face a mask covered half his face and his headband covered his other eye.

"WHAT?" We all shouted.

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 7am tomorrow morning. You have a 66% to fail and don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up again." and with that happy note Kakashi disappeared. 

"See you both tomorrow and eat breakfast anyway better full and ready than hungry and tired, you'll just fail." I told them both before heading off to train as I crossed the roof tops I heard Sakura ask Sasuke on a date to which he said no.

_Look out Kakashi lets see how you do against Minato's son._ I thought to myself.

Yay another chapter done! Tell me what you think I will acept any kind of reviews.-embermoonlight.


	3. Chapter 3 The Test

Yay! Chapter 3!

I don't own Naruto or anything else that is a big corp.-embermoonlight

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon Talking**

–-

(The next day)

Naruto POV

_Well better get going I don't want to make Jackie mad by being late to my own genin test._ I thought to myself as I clean up my campsite I made by a unused training ground that I had used to make sure I was at the top of my game. I ate an instant ramen and sealed my camping supplies in a scroll. After that was done I made sure I had my arm, leg weights were on right(don't know what it is? Then look it up Gai, and Lee use it)and headed for training ground 7.

"Naruto your late!" Sakura shouted and tried to hit me on the head and I now throwing my loud blond act away dodged it.

"You missed Sakura." I told her.

"Ugh why cant you be on time like Sasuke does?" Sakura yelled at me as she looked dreamily at Sasuke who just ignored her.

"Hello." Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke, reading his little orange book.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi as he did his eye smile.

"You see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said doing his eye smile again.

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled, angry now.

"OK the test is, you'll all be trying to get these bells from me." Kakashi said showing us two sliver bells attached to his waist before continuing, "All of you have until this clock hits noon to get the bells from me. If you each manage to grab one, then you pass the test."

"But, but Sensei, there are only two bells." Sakura pointed out.

"Then I guess only two of you can pass, while the other." Kakashi paused. "Has their lunch confiscated and has to go hungry, but the failure rate is really high of 66%."

"Just get on with it." I said calmly which seamed to shock everyone else.

"Um, ok ready, set, go!" Kakashi said and us three disappeared into the trees.

_Now to find Sasuke._ I thought because this was to test teamwork I would need to find Sasuke before Sakura would agree to work with me. I found Sasuke hidden in a tree.

"Sasuke!" I whispered to him as I stood next to him.

"What!" Sasuke whispered- shouted to me shocked that I could sneak up on him.

"I know how to pass the test. Think about it there has always been 3 man teams no less." I whispered to him. Sasuke considered this for a moment.

"He was trying to cause us to turn us against one another by there being only two bells." Sasuke whispered back.

"Yes, this is about teamwork, so we need to find Sakura and make a plan to pass. One new genin cant beat a Jonin and Kakashi is a ex-ANBU." I whispered back and Sasuke's eyes widened as it finally clicked and nodded to me and we both set off to fin Sakura who wasn't hard to find.

"Sasuke, Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked us both. She nodded after we explained the situation to her.

"OK, here's the plan, I will attack and distract Kakashi while you both get the bells." I told them both and they nodded finally realizing I wasn't the same loud blond dead last that they knew. After we all got into position I went and walked up to Kakashi.

"So Naruto on your own?" Kakashi asked me board reading his orange book.

That's for me to know and you to find out Kakashi student of my father." I said to him and smirked when he looked up from his book shocked that I knew.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

"Exactly what I said, easy to figure out I look just like him." I told him as I removed my leg and arm weights which weighed about half a ton a piece so I carried around two tons. When they hit the ground and Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw how big the craters were by the weights falling to the ground.

"Now lets get wild." I told him smirking as I finished the seals fast enough that he couldn't copy them. I put my hand out in front of me and a blue spinning orb was in my hand, now that the technique I ran straight at Kakashi.

"Rasengan!" I shouted as I hit Kakashi. Sadly it turned out to be a log instead.

"How do you know that technique?" Kakashi asked me shocked.

"From my Sensei Jackie." I told him as I threw out one of my fathers special weapons a space time kuni. I threw it at Kakashi who jumped out of the way just as I appeared where it was.

"Who is she?" Kakashi asked me once more now very shocked that I was using my fathers technique that gave him his nickname of the Yellow Flash.

"That's for latter discussion. Now guys!" I shouted. That was the cue I told Sasuke, and Sakura to act on. They both jumped down and Sasuke used some fire techniques, I attacked him head on while Sakura got the bells.

"Looks like we pass Kakashi." I told him smirking as he looked over at the other two who had bells. Kakashi eye smiled and explained the reason for the test and showed us the memorial stone and explained it as well. He told us we passed and to meet him here tomorrow at 7 which meant 9 or 10.

"Now Naruto explain what happened back there." Kakashi demanded after Sasuke, and Sakura left.

"Now, Kakashi that wouldn't be any fun. Your going to have be more patient than that." I told him then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(At the Apartment)

"Hi Jackie I passed!" I told Jackie excitedly as I appeared in my apartment kitchen and saw Jackie cooking on the stove some ramen. She still had her cloak on but had the hood down so I could see her face. She was the same age as me and looked a lot like me she had a mild tan blue eyes like me and had whisker marks like me but instead of 3 on each side she had 4. The only other difference is she had short red hair(think Xion's hairstyle but Axel's color).

"Great job Naruto but I knew you would pass." Jackie said and smiled as she gave me my food and I wolfed it down. I told her everything that happened during the test.

"Kakashi is suspicious of you now so I think its time for me to revel myself." Jackie told me smiling.

"Whats the plan?" I asked her and she whispered in my ear after she was finished I smiled and laughed.

"This is going to be fun.

Ohhh! Whats the plan? Tune in next time to find out! I want a least one review before I will continue the story.-embermoonlight


	4. Chapter 4 The Reveal

Yay! Chapter 4!

I don't own Naruto or anything else that is a big corp.-embermoonlight

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon Talking**

–-

(The next day)

Naruto POV

"Ok ready for tonight?" I asked Jackie as we got the last of it prepared for tonight's reveal of my Sensei.

"Yep. Can't wait to see the look on there faces 'bro!" Jackie said to me and I smiled when she called me bro its because our demons are brother and sister so its like were related.

"Yep see you later sis!" I called as I left my apartment and went to training ground 7.

(At the training ground)

"Hi Sakura, Sasuke." I called to the two as I walked up to them.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke what is it?" I replied.

"What was the technique you used against Kakashi yesterday?" Sasuke asked me.

"Cant tell you its a secret." I said smirking.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke his orange book in one hand.

"YOUR LATE." Sakura yelled.

"There was a blind old lady crossing the street so I had to stop and help her." Kakashi replied.

"LIAR!"Sakura shouted.

"Oi, Sakura I want to be able to hear ya know? Also I wanted to tell you all something as well." I told her calmly.

"And that would be what?" Kakashi asked me.

"I would like all of you to be here a 8PM tonight so you can meet my sensei who taught my those techniques I used yesterday." I told the others smiling.

"Very well team that what were going to do and its an order. Now on to our missions." Kakashi said to us being oddly stern.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi seamed to be grinning evilly under his mask.

"Oh you'll see." Kakashi said.

(After Missions)

"Ugh if I have to find Tora one more time I'm going to kill it." I growled as I sat down at the training ground once more with my team and sensei.

"For once I agree with you dobe." Sasuke said sitting down with a lot of scratches on his face.

"I agree as well." Sakura said also sitting down but by Sasuke.

"Well team I think we made some progress today, but remember be here at 8PM tonight." Kakashi said to us before disappearing in a puff of smoke. We all groaned before going our separate ways to go home.

Jackie POV  
_Ok I have all of the supplies ready._ I thought inside the apartment making sure everything was ready for tonight.

"I'm home sis!" I heard Naruto yell as he came in the door.

"Hey bro are you ready for tonight?" I asked him and he nodded so I gave him the scrolls for the town while I had the scrolls for the bridge and graveyard, and an out fit for a scarecrow. Why would we need stuff to make a town, graveyard and bridge and a outfit for a scarecrow? Well you'll have to wait and see. Naruto took the scrolls in his backpack and gave him a cloak that was similar to mine.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked as he put it on then put on his backpack.

"For a little more drama." I told his as we both put up our hoods and I put my scrolls in my backpack and put it on and we left the apartment and started to head to training ground 7.

(At the training ground 2PM)

"Ok we don't have a lot of time so lets get started." I told Naruto as we both made a lot of shadow clones and unsealed all of our supplies.

"Let's get wild!" we both shouted in unison.

(6 hours later)  
Naruto POV

"It's time." Jackie said with a little trouble as she was dressed up as a scarecrow and hung on a pole with a sign that said "Halloween Town" on it above her.

"Yeah see you in a bit." I told her a I put my hood down so Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi would recognize me. I soon found them.

"Dobe what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked me as I walked towards him.

"Don't worry about that right now follow me and keep up I'm not waiting for you." I told them as I put my hood up and that was the cue for a few of my clones that were out of sight to start playing.

As we walked we saw the scarecrow that above it had a sign that said "Halloween Town" as we got close to it by some unseen force it moved out of the way and pointed towards town. When we got to the graveyard I started to sing:

(This Is Halloween by Tim Burton Don't skip ahead this is important to read)**Singing** Talking

**Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange? **  
"Dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke asked and Sakura was starting to look scared and Kakashi was tense. Ignoring them I continued on singing:

**Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween **

As I said this we saw a old black iron gate that opened up for us without help.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night **

At this moment four pumpkins suddenly appeared and were impaled by the iron bridge railing. Each of the four pumpkins had a differently carved face.

"What is this place?" I heard Kakashi mumble as he put his book away.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

**It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween**

We now were inside the town and then we walked towards a bed we saw something under it.Something sang with red eyes and oddly sharp teeth.

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

**I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair **A oddly shaped man sang with a spider crawling through his hair.I sang as we walked towards the town center the others weren't saying anything to scared to say anything.Some people sang who looked human but were too pale and when they changed into bats I heard Sakura cling to Sasuke.Sang a man who was very short but his height was made up with a very tall hat jumped around he had a pin on his shirt that said Mayor.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how  
you'll scream **We all sang as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi jumped as three people jumped out.The witches sang from there broom sticks as they flew out of the tunnel hole.**  
**

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

**Everybody scream, everybody scream **A tree sang with 5 hanging dead men.They sang as a odd clown appeared in a puff of smokeThe Clown sang as he removed his face and disappeared.A voice sang that seamed to come from everywhere. This put the others even more on edge and when I looked back Sakura looked almost ready to pass out.

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

**I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright** Someone sang and I pointed to the moon which when they looked up had a strange looking shadow on it.

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!** We all sang as more people marched in as they were pulling someone with them

**Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare **Two things which one looked to be a living sack and the other looked to be bat wings said as a guillotine cut off a doll head

**That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween** Two people sang that looked to be the parents of the sack child.  
**  
In this town** we sang

**Don't we love it now?** The mayor sang doing an odd dance

**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise** we all sang as we all even Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi look to the gate which was opening up again and we saw a man pulling a wooden horse with the scarecrow we saw at the beginning on top of it.

**Skeleton jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream **We all sang and as the scarecrow passed someone with a torch it came alive an grabbed it**  
**

**Won't ya please make way for a very special girl  
Our girl jack is queen of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Queen now **At this point the scarecrow ate the lit torch and started to dance around on top of the wooden horseThe scarecrow leaned down at Sakura and she leaned away nervous and relaxed when the scarecrow moved away**  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! **The scarecrow now at the well jumped in itI sang alone as I stood next to the wellWe all sang and waved our arms above our heads as Jackie rose from the water with both of her hands at her chest now in her cloak. She moved her arms into the air as she step onto the ground and we all clapped.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

Jackie POV

"Now Naruto." I whispered and we both made the seal for the clones and equipment to disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the explosion of smoke cleared and we stood in the middle of training ground seven.

"What was that?" The three on my bros team ask dazed.

"That was our way of introduction. Did you like the show?" Naruto and I asked in union. Kakashi who recovered first from the shock answered first.

"Explain, now." Kakashi ordered us glaring.

Yay cliffhanger! Now how is team 7 seven going to react? Find out next time with 2 reviews!-embermoonlight


End file.
